Home Page
This wiki collects data from the UK Singles and Albums Chart created by the Official Charts Company, where you can find peak positions for singles and albums, as well as the weeks they have spent in the Top 100. There are currently articles on this wiki and counting. Chart Records Artist Stats BBC Radio 1 Playlist Chart Weeks 2013 Charts 2012 Charts Chart Updates Lists Galleries Slideshows Videos Chart Predictions Game (Logged in users only) Incomplete Articles Help on editing the wiki Editor To-Do List Songs with Unidentified Artists Artist Stats page layout Labrinth.jpg|Artist Stats|link=Category: Chart Stats|linktext=Browse the many artist stats on the wiki. Imgres.jpeg|Top 100 Singles and Albums Archive|link=Category: Charts|linktext=Browse the Top 100 Singles and Albums from 1953-2013 here. edit.jpg|Missing or incorrect data?|link=Editing the Wiki|linktext=Click 'Edit' on an incomplete article to get started. Edit.jpg|Incomplete Articles|link=Category: Incomplete Articles|linktext=Find out what to edit on the wiki. * Most weeks 'on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars '(Pk : 6) (160 weeks) * Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 10: Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Pk : 11) (90 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 20: Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) (50 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 40: 45 King - The King Is Here/The 900 Number (Pk : 60) (32 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 75: Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (Pk : 82) (11 weeks) * Most weeks at number one: 'Frankie Laine - I Believe ('18) (non-consecutive) * Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) * Most weeks '''on UK Singles Top 100 by a '''number one single: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) * Fewest weeks ''' on UK Singles Top 100 by a '''number one single: X Factor Finalists 2011 - Wishing On A Star & Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never {2005 Release} (4 weeks) : (Let's Get Ready To Rumble by PJ & Duncan re-entered at 1 and dropped out after 4 weeks) * Fewest weeks ' on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one who was number 1 two weeks: X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes ('7 weeks) * Fewest weeks 'on UK Singles Top 100 which was '''number one '''for three weeks: Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) ('6 weeks) * Biggest jump '''to '''number one: Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (85 to 1) * Biggest jump from 100: Matrix & Futurebound - Magnetic Eyes (100 to 39) * Biggest jump 'ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' ('99 to 5) * Biggest jump 'from 101-200: Bon Jovi - Who Says You Can't Go Home ('194 to 5) * Biggest fall '''from '''number one: McFly - Baby's Coming Back & Elvis Presley - One Night (both 1 to 20) * Biggest fall to 100: Elvis Presley - Wear My Ring Around Your Neck (16 to 100) * Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) * Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Most re-entries for a single on UK Singles Top 100: (TBA) * Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) * Oldest current chart entry: Journey - Don't Stop Believin' {1982} Nicholas Takas Wiki : http://nicholastakas.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Takas_Wiki Mitch Holmes Wiki : http://mitchholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Mitch_Holmes_Wiki Tommy Holmes Wiki : http://tommyholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Tommy_Holmes_Wiki Charlie Hughes Wiki : http://charliehughes.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie_Hughes_Wiki Trapped! Wiki : http://trapped-game-show.wikia.com/wiki/Trapped!_Ever_After_Wiki * The Chart Archive: Archive of top 100 UK sinlges and albums * Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts * aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75) * Zobbel: New entry updates (including peak data for 101-200) * The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the midweek chart/chart update) * The Official UK Top 40 on MTV * Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs * Chartwatch Top 10 Singles and Albums Runs for Top 200/250 (1952-2005) * UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data Category:Browse